Someone like you
by Ehsis
Summary: Petit challenge que j'ai relevé qui était de faire une Fic sur un couple improbable: Challenge Accepted et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Olivia & September/Donald. Si je devais situer l'histoire je dirais: saison 5. ( Quelques dialogues repris ).
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Someone like You

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ci-présents ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le fun.

**NDLR:** Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 5, mon histoire peut contenir quelques spoilers, notamment au niveau de certain dialogue.

* * *

**Someone like you**

_L'amour ne pèse pas, cette branche ne casse que si l'oiseau posé sur elle s'envole, **"**ce qui peut me briser, ce n'est pas que tu t'appuies trop sur moi, c'est que tu m'abandonnes._**"**

**[Gustave Thibon] **

* * *

Olivia Dunham s'était rendue seule à l'opéra lors de son passage dans l'autre univers. C'est à ce moment que Septembre lui est apparu, blessé, presque mourant.

« _J'ai regardé tous les futurs possibles...Quoiqu'il arrive, vous devez mourir._ »

Cette phrase lui trottait dans la tête. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, de peur de les inquiéter. Walter, Astrid et Peter ont déjà pas mal de problèmes sur les épaules.

**2h15**. Elle tournait dans son lit, fixait le plafond comme s'il allait lui répondre. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : Septembre.

_Pourquoi était il venu la prévenir alors qu'il était grièvement blessé ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, avait il prit le risque de se faire repérer en l'avertissant alors qu'il lui est strictement interdit d'influer sur le déroulement des choses_?

_Pourquoi, au péril de sa vie, avait-il voulu sauver la sienne _?

Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cette éternelle tourmente et se leva, s'habilla et sortie prendre l'air. Marcher dans les rues lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cette ambiance paisible lui permettait d'y voir plus clair. Elle réalisait peu à peu la place qu'avait prit cet homme dans sa vie. Pourtant si... distant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que Septembre, comme les autres membres de son équipe, comptait pour elle. Il lui était apparu tellement de fois pour elle. Pour l'aider. La prévenir, lui sauver la vie. Elle le respectait, et l'admirait... l'enviait.

Cet homme que rien n'atteint car dénué de sentiment, si présent mais si distant à la fois. Ce charisme et cette étrange douleur qui émanait de lui... Tout ceci... La troublait.

Alors qu'un air frais lui caressa le visage, elle se rappela de ce moment :

* * *

« Éloignez_ vous de lui . Lâchez votre arme, en douceur..._»

« _A quoi est- ce que vous jouez ? _»

« _Ça doit se bousculer en ce moment dans votre tête, j'en suis sûre. Mais rien de tout ça n'est important à côté de ce que je vais vous dire. Si vous voulez revoir votre cher Walter, posez votre arme._ »

« _Vous êtes avec Bell ?_ »

« _**Si vous êtes là c'est que c'est important ! POURQUOI VOUS N'INTERVENEZ PAS !? **_»

« _Il ne peut rien faire. La rune de la stase sous ses pieds l'immobilise. Il est figé sur place. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'a pas su prédire ce que l'avenir lui prédisait. Il semble très soucieux de vous et particulièrement, de ce qui vous arrive. Le Dr Bell été convaincu que, si l'on vous mettez en danger, il apparaîtrait. _»

« V_ous vous êtes délibérément laissé infecter... Et vous n'avez pas de fille..._»

« _Je déteste les gosses ! Bien... Et si on vérifiait à quel point VOUS êtes soucieuse de lui, et de ce qui lui arrive ? _»

Trois coups de feu, trois balles au sol. Un sourire de soulagement.

«_ Lui et ses semblables peuvent passer en mode « hypertemps », à le regarder on dirait presque de la magie. Mais ça n'en est pas, c'est de la technologie, rien d'autre. En gros, ça lui permet de se mouvoir très très rapidement. D'où l'invention de cette arme, le Dr Bell a accéléré la propulsion : la balle va plus vite. _»

Un coup de feu. Une tache de sang.

« _Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? NON ! Arrêtez ! Posez l'arme à terre ! Essayons de discuter calmement. _»

« _Il ne ressent aucune émotion... Ni même aucune douleur peut être... Ça ne va pas le perturber plus que ça. Mais ça vous perturbe vous ! _»

« _NON arrêtez ne faites pas ça ! Dites nous ce que vous voulez ! _»

Trois coup de feu. Trois balles. Sa main protégea Septembre et tua une femme.

* * *

Un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur son visage.

_Il à l'air de beaucoup se soucier de vous._

Et de toute évidence, elle se souciait également de lui. Elle se remémora ce sentiment qui l'empoigna quand elle se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Cette faiblesse qui s'empara de lui quand il s'écroula, à bout de force. Elle avait eu peur.

Olivia n'avait plus revu Septembre depuis. Mais tous ces souvenirs revenaient sans cesse la hanter. Elle releva la tête et se trouva sur le campus de la célèbre université d'Harvard. Un court instant d'étonnement puis un léger rire se fit entendre. L'endroit était désert. Olivia venait tellement souvent ici qu'elle s'y été rendu sans même s'en rendre compte.

« _Je vais en profiter pour dire bonsoir à Walter_ ».

Le scientifique passait bien souvent ses nuits dans son laboratoire à bidouiller, tester et réaliser diverses expériences... Olivia s'engagea, confiante, dans le bâtiment.

Noir... Le laboratoire de Walter été plongé dans l'obscurité. Le Docteur n'était visiblement pas ici.

La jeune femme s'en assura, tout en allumant quelques-unes des lampes qui se trouvaient dispatchées un peu partout dans le Laboratoire. Ce dernier n'était jamais bien rangé. Enfin... en toute subjectivité. Walter seul savait où se trouvait le moindre échantillon, le moindre morceau de tissu, la moindre fiole ou autre récipient. Il avait un mode de rangement assez spécial mais il s'y retrouvait, c'était l'essentiel. Astrid y avait pris goût et avait fini par s'y habituer également. Elle admirait beaucoup cette femme.

«_Walter ? C'est Olivia, vous êtes là ? _»

Pas de réponse.

Un sursaut, des frissons.

«_ Septembre ? _»

« _Agent Dunham _»

«_ Septembre, qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Vous allez bien ? _»

« V_ous êtes contrariée Olivia ? _» déclara-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête.

Elle resta plantée là, sans savoir que dire. Il semblait lire en elle... Comme un livre ouvert. Elle doutait d'obtenir des réponses mais elle tenta quand même :

« _Septembre, vous... ceux de votre... espèce... Je veux dire... Vous n'apparaissez que lors d'événements importants, alors, pourquoi... pourquoi vous êtes là ? _»

Il la regarda, différemment de d'habitude mais il semblait se dégager toujours la même tristesse de son être.

« _Parce que vous êtes importante_ »

« _Importante ? Je m'en serais doutée, vous avez passé ces dernières années à me prévenir, me protéger, au péril de votre propre vie, de votre mission. Je.. Mais, importante, pour quoi ? _»

Elle ne détournait pas son regard de l'observateur.

«_ Pour moi... Je crois _».

Un soubresaut, son cœur rata un battement. Il continua.

« _Je ne peux... Je ne sais pas... comment l'expliquer »_.

Il baissa la tête.

«_ Septembre... _»

Olivia approcha sa main du visage de l'homme et la déposa sur sa joue. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de faire et la question ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. L'observateur leva les yeux et pencha doucement la tête vers la droite.

« _Nous sommes 12. Étions, 12. Nous avons été envoyé sur votre planète pour... étudier. Assister aux déroulements des événements importants de l'Histoire. Ce qui nous a valu ce nom que vous nous avez donné : Observateur. _

_L'un d'entre nous, a été tué lors d'une enquête que vous meniez. L'enlèvement d'enfant. Il a déclaré, avant de mourir, qu'il... ressentait quelque chose que vous appelez... l'amour._ »

Olivia buvait ses paroles. Elle voyait en chacune de ses phrases, une occasion de réponse à ses questions.

« _Au fil du temps... des... fréquentations avec vous, certains d'entre nous ont commencé à ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions. Alors que nous étions censés en être... biologiquement incapable _».

« V_ous êtes humain ? Mais... des humains, modifiés ? _»

« _En quelques sortes oui. Nous avons été crée... L'idée est venu d'un scientifique. Il s'est rendu compte qu'en retirant la partie du cerveau produisant la jalousie, il pouvait augmenter les fonctions cognitives, sacrifiant les émotions à l'intelligence. Ces expériences ont été développées et cette découverte à été le catalyseur pour la création d'être humain appelé « Observateur ». Son travail a évolué et de plus en plus d'émotions ont été perçues comme bloquant l'intelligence supérieure. La colère, la cupidité, l'agressivité... ont les a abandonnées dans un but intellectuel. L'humanité est devenue plus intelligente et compétente en perdant la valeur de ces émotions. Les négatives mais aussi les positives : l'empathie, la compassion, l'amour sont devenues des distractions gênantes... Ils les ont donc éliminé... au profit, de la rationalité._ »

« _Vous trouvez ça rationnel de vous téléporter ? _»

« _Ce n'est que de la technologie. Nous avons la faculté de nous mouvoir très rapidement... comme vous l'a dit Jessica dans l'entrepôt._»

« _Donc, si je comprend bien. Le fait que, parmi votre organisation, certains développent des sentiments, vient du temps passé en notre présence ? _»

« _Je pense, oui._»

« _Mais ?_ »

« _Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Le chef de notre organisation, Décembre, n'approuve pas ceci. C'est pourquoi, beaucoup d'entre nous refoule ces sentiments et... _»

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

« _Et vous, Septembre ? _» Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« _Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas... l'habitude. Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous, agent Dunham ? _»

« _Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous avez pris une place dans ma vie, d'une façon à la fois étrange et... plaisante._ »

Elle lui devait la sincérité après ce qu'il lui avait confié. Et elle pensait également que si elle était tout à fait honnête avec lui, il en ferait de même.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Septembre, quand je suis en votre présence... Il y a quelque chose d'autre. _»

Elle commençait à se sentir gênée sous le poids du regard intense de l'homme en face d'elle. La lumière tamisée instaurait une ambiance particulière. Il ne disait rien et Olivia... ne savait plus quoi dire.

Dans un élan incontrôlé. Elle s'approcha de lui, bien trop près.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres effleuraient celles de l'observateur. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde les pensées d'Olivia se mélangèrent. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Septembre paraissait confus. Il ne comprenait pas mais... il appréciait. Il agissait par instinct et se rapprocha maladroitement. La jeune femme ne préférait pas demander quoi que ce soit, ni même engager une conversation.

Elle approfondit. Une sensation intense et indescriptible l'envahit. L'observateur finit par faire une pas en arrière. Olivia n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et encore moins le regarder. Septembre pencha une nouvelle fois la tête, tout en l'observant. Il semblait attendre une réaction.

L'agent finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans le labo. Une pièce hexagonale se dessinait autour d'elle. Cette dernière était murée de grandes baies vitrées qui offraient un spectacle à la fois beau et étrange.

«_ Où suis-je ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »_

_ « Nous sommes, en dehors du temps »_

_ « Pardon ?! »_

_ « Comme vous le savez, nous sommes capable de voir le passé, le présent et le futur simultanément, car nous en faisons l'expérience. D'ici, nous assistons à la création, à l'Histoire. »_

_ « Vous... avez arrêtez le temps ?! Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien »_

_ « Ce n'était pas de ma volonté, Olivia. Je ne peux expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé... »_

_ « Vous l'avez fait, inconsciemment ? »_

_ « Oui... Non... A vrai dire, j'avais juste envie, que le temps s'arrête. »_

_ « Septembre... _»

Il se retourna... Dans un silence pesant il baissa la tête et serra ses poings. »

« _Septembre ? _»

Olivia tendit sa main vers celle de l'observateur afin d'apaiser ce qui lui semblait être de la colère. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou même s'il ressentait quelque chose.

«_ C'est... magnifique... Ce spectacle. »_

_ « Oui... »_

_ « Septembre, est ce que vous... Qu'est ce vous... ressentez ? »_

_ « Ressentez ? Oui. »_

_ « Parlez moi. »_

_ « Je ressens... rien que je ne devrais ressentir. » _Il se retourna vers elle._ « Et vous ne devriez pas rester ici. S'ils l'apprennent... »_

« _Ils ? Qui Ils ? De... _»

Quand Olivia termina sa phrase, elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire de Walter. Confuse, elle regarda autour d'elle mais l'immense pièce était aussi vide qu'à son arrivée.

Elle soupira. Déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer . En temps normal, elle aurait voulu appeler Broyles , Peter et Walter... Mais elle préférait garder ça pour elle. Olivia baissa les yeux et sortit du laboratoire. Elle arrêta un taxi et lui indiqua son adresse. L'eau ruisselait sur les vitres de la voiture et Olivia déposa la tête contre cette dernière. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Septembre lui revint en tête. Qu'est ce qui leur avait prit ? A elle, comme à lui. _Lui arrivait-il de développer des sensations, des sentiments comme... les autres_ ? Si c'était le cas, c' était dangereux. Trop dangereux pour lui. Si Décembre l'apprenait...

* * *

« _Il faut que je lutte _» Déclara Septembre en un souffle.

« I_l faut que je me raisonne... _» Pensa-t-elle.

Mais ça lui était tellement compliqué. Septembre avait ressentit quelque chose de si fort qu'il doutait de sa capacité à résister.

Olivia, quant à elle, ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle n'avait pas envie de résister. C'était... inexplicable. Fusionnel.

Elle plongea une mains dans la poche de son manteau en cuir. Un métal froid effleura ses doigts. Olivia attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle la referma derrière elle et enleva son manteau. Il fallait avouer qu'il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, se détacha les cheveux et enleva sa chemise.

La température ambiante lui permettait juste de supporter un simple débardeur blanc et un short court en coton.

Un bruit léger, un bruit étrange.

Septembre apparu derrière la jeune femme. Elle se retourna dans la seconde qui suivit. Un silence traduisit la surprise de l'agent, quant à l'observateur, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre.

La surprise passa, elle le fixait. Il avait l'air... perdu. Ce regard qu'il affichait quasiment tout le temps. Un regard emplit de tristesse, de confusion.

Il ne cherchait qu'à comprendre.

Olivia finit par prendre la parole.

« _Qu'est ce que... vous faites ici ? »_

_ « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »_

La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot, elle déclara alors :

« _Il faut que je comprenne Septembre. »_

_ « J'ai été exclu... Je, me suis volontairement exclu des autres. »_

_ « Pourquoi ça ? »_

_ « Parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas lutter. J'ai trop de mal à résister. Pour la première fois, je ressens ce que vous appelez... la douleur. Un... quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance a préféré se tenir à l'écart également. Il savait que si Décembre l'apprenait... Apprenait ce qui nous arrive.. Il nous ferait des choses... horribles. »_

_ « Je ne permettrais pas que qui que ce soit vous fasse du mal Septembre. »_

Il s'approcha.

_ « Après tout ce que vous avez sacrifié, tous les risques que vous avez prit pour m'aider, me protéger, m'avertir. Je vous dois, au moins ça. »_

Les pensées de la jeune femme se troublèrent peu à peu. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle avait envie de retenter cette expérience, d'effleurer à nouveau les lèvres de l'observateur. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin encore mais se le refusa. Pour elle, pour lui. Elle avait toujours ressentit quelque chose d'étrange pour lui. Quelque chose de presque dérangeant. Il était si... différent. Fort et fragile à la fois. Un charisme fou.

Quelque chose la tira de ses pensées.

«_ Septembre est-ce-que ça va ? »_

_ « Mh ? »_

_ « Votre oreille... »_

Il la toucha. Du sang y coulait.

« _Ce n'est rien. »_

_ « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Elle tenta de trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer ce sang.

« _Il y a un problème ? _» Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

« J_e ne suis pas fait pour... ressentir, pour éprouver. Cela doit être une réaction dut à la confusion biologique. »_

_ « Attendez ici. _» Olivia partit en direction de la salle de bain. « _Asseyez vous _» ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Septembre pris place maladroitement sur le lit. Il déposa son chapeau sur la petite table de chevet où se trouvait un réveil, une lampe et l'arme de service de l'Agent Dunham. Il leva la tête quand il vit cette dernière revenir avec une compresse et de l'eau.

« _Voilà... Je vais nettoyer ça. _»

Elle humidifia la compresse et déposa sa main droite au niveau de la nuque de l'observateur. Il frissonna. Avec l'autre, elle essuyait le plus délicatement possible la base de son oreille, ainsi que son cou. Son cœur battait fort et elle avait dut mal à le contrôler. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Septembre releva la tête doucement, prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger la main d'Olivia. Il la regarda.

« _Merci, Olivia. »_

_ « Je... _»

Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il se lève, se téléporte, peu importe. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus près et déposa presque timidement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il n'essayait plus de résister, de toute façon il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'essayait plus de penser, ni de réfléchir, il en était incapable.

Quant à Olivia, elle ne relâcha pas sa prise. Au contraire, elle plaça un peu mieux ses mains, de façon à ressentir plus intensément son contact.

Elle finit par approfondir le baiser. Elle glissa doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Septembre. Il suivit. Et le baiser s'intensifia. Il s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle.

Elle le regarda et déclara en un léger sourire :

«_ N'arrête pas le temps cette fois. On est bien ici. »_

_ « Oui... _»

Elle le sentait gêné. Elle ne voulait pas tenter d'aller plus loin et le laissa faire. Il réduisit à nouveau l'écart entre eux et fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Elle sentait tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Comme si, il luttait encore.

Elle murmura en un souffle :

_« Hey... Laisse toi aller... »_

_ « Je... ne sais pas... »_

_ « De toute façon, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Mais si tu veux, j'arrête là. »_

_ « Non. »_

Il ferma les paupières puis les ré-ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

Olivia, touchée, les essuya doucement et l'embrassa délicatement.

Septembre remonte sa main au niveau du cou de la jeune femme et déposa l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle lui retira sa veste et desserra le col de sa chemise puis sa cravate. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre quand elle effleurait sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Septembre laissa toutes ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elles étaient si fortes, refoulées depuis si longtemps qu'elles guidaient simplement ses gestes.

Et leurs actes prirent une toute autre tournure : plus rapides, plus saccadés par leurs souffles.

La jeune femme se trouvait allongée sur le dos, l'observateur au dessus d'elle remontait ses mains sur son ventre plat, sa poitrine, puis les redescendait sur ses cuisses. Elle, glissait ses doigts le long de l'échine de son amant. Elle se surprenait à découvrir ce corps musclé qui s'offrait à elle. Quand il la pénétra, elle le griffa, ce qui le fit frissonner puis gémir doucement.

Une heure d'intensité pure, de fusion et de fièvre. Il la voyait se cambrer et gémir, lui offrant son cou et sa poitrine si douce. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il chuchota au creux de son oreille :

_« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il ressentait... »_

_ « Quoi ?... » _Demanda la jeune femme, essoufflée.

_ « L'amour. Je le ressens... »_

_ « Septembre... » _Elle était confuse.

_ « Je... t'aime. »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes quand elle l'entendit murmurer.

Olivia s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, qui finit par trouver le sommeil, lui aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Someone like you**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un bruit l'interpella. Un homme, chauve, en costume, plus vieux que lui se tenait debout dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« _Bonjour, Septembre... _»

L'interpellé se redressa brusquement. Il tourna vivement la tête à côté de lui et admira la jeune femme endormie sous les draps. Il releva doucement ses yeux pour voir qui était là.

« _Décembre... _» Déclara-t-il surpris.

« _Que faites vous ici ? _»

L'observateur ne sut quoi répondre. Il se sentait piégé. Lui qui avait tant fait pour ne pas se faire repérer. Qui avait dépasser les limites de son organisation mais qui avait toujours su s'en tirer, plutôt discrètement... Il se trouvait devant celui qui semblait être son supérieur. Et qui ne semblait pas être là pour une visite de courtoisie. Il devait être au courant. Au courant pour... tout ce qu'il avait tenter de dissimuler.

« _Je pourrais en dire de même pour vous Décembre. _»

« _Vous devez bien vous douter des raisons de ma présence... _» Répondit-il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Septembre.

Une longue respiration se fit entendre. Il était coincé.

L'observateur se rhabilla expressément pendant que son supérieur évoquait ses fautes.

«_ Vous avez de nombreuses fois interféré Septembre. Pour des choses sans... importance. Vous êtes aller trop loin. Je dois vous ramener à la raison. Comme vous me semblez bien trop impliqué dans cette... histoire. Je me dois de détruire la raison de cet attachement... vous comprenez ? _»

Il finit sa phrase en un hochement de tête. Il fixait Olivia qui se mit à trembler et à gémir. Elle souffrait. Septembre ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage et s'interposa :

« _Non ! Arrêtez..._ » Supplia-t-il.

« _Pardon ? _»

« S_i vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, je suis là. _»

Décembre relâcha son emprise sur Olivia, qui retomba inconsciente sur le matelas.

« _Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi vous ? _»

« _Parce que... je l'aime _»

« A_ime ? Alors, nos soupçons étaient donc fondés... _»

Septembre resta silencieux.

« J_e vais vous faire une confidence. Je ne vous le direz qu'une fois. Moi aussi il m'arrive de ressentir ce qu'ils appellent « émotions ». Je le ressent en leur présence et_ _en la votre désormais. Je crois qu'ils nomment ça... « La haine ». A peine eut il terminé sa phrase qu'il attrapa le bras de l'observateur et s'évapora dans la seconde. _»

* * *

**Une heure plus tard. **

Un fracas étourdissant retentit. Olivia se réveilla brusquement. Elle tourna la tête et attrapa son arme de service. Elle enfila un t-shirt, toujours arme au poing.

« _Septembre ? _»

Pas de réponse. De légers bruits se firent entendre et le cœur d'Olivia s'accéléra. Elle avançait dans son appartement avec la plus grande attention, regardant le moindre recoin.

Elle arriva dans sa cuisine. Des gémissements provenaient de l'entrée. Elle traversa la pièce et alluma une lampe posée sur sa table. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut.

Septembre était allongé là, dans une tache de sang. Il gémissait et tremblait de tout son corps. Il se recroquevillait sur lui même de douleur.

Olivia eu une légère absence et réalisa la situation.

« _Mon dieu, Septembre ?! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? _»

Elle posa furtivement son arme et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« _Tu peux parler ? Dis moi quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! Essaye de te relever Septembre , je t'en prie !_ »

Des larmes commençaient à couler quand elle ne vit aucune réaction.

Elle posa une main sous la nuque de l'observateur pour le retourner et s'est quand elle la retira qu'elle remarqua le sang. Tout ce sang...

« S_eptembre ! Non ! _»

Elle se leva et pris une serviette qu'elle humidifia. Elle vint la déposer sous la nuque de Septembre. Il réagit à la compression du tissu sur sa blessure.

« _Septembre ! »_

_ « Olivia... »_

_ « Septembre qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_ « Il était là... »_

_ « Qui ça ? Qui était là ? »_

_ « Décembre.. le... notre chef. »_

_ « Celui qui dirige votre mission?Que voulait-il ? Essaye de te relever doucement, je vais soigner ça. Surtout parle moi, ne t'arrête pas ! »_

Elle le dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain.

« _Il était là, dans la chambre. Tu dormais, il m'a réveillé._ » Sa voix vacillait par moment, tandis que son corps tremblait toujours.

« _Continue _»

Elle serrait son bras et le faisait avançait lentement.

« _Il savait tout. Il fallait s'en douter. J'ai fait trop de chose. C'était obligé qu'il sache. Mais là... je suis... allé trop loin. _»

« _Mon dieu Septembre... _»

Olivia commençait à s'en vouloir, à avoir peur. Tellement d'émotions, de sensations. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain et Septembre pris place sur le rebord de la baignoire. La jeune femme s'attabla à sa blessure et pris soin de lui pendant qu'il continuait de lui expliquer :

« _Il voulait... te tuer. Je n'ai pas pu supporter cette, souffrance._ »

Elle lui enleva ses vêtements superflus, déposa son chapeau, sa veste et sa chemise dans la baignoire et regarda de plus près sa blessure. Une plaie ouverte à la base du crane. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avant de lui demander elle préférait le laisser finir.

Il continua :

«_ Je me suis interposé. Je devais payer. Payer cette, trahison. Ce changement en moi. Ces sentiments. » « Si nous tous, observateur. Pouvons penser aussi vite, nous mouvoir extrêmement rapidement, nous téléporter... C'est parce que nous avons ce dispositif à la base du crane. Sans ça... Nous serions... de simple mortel. Nous serions une des choses que les observateurs, que Décembre, méprise le plus... »_

_** «**Ne me dis pas que... »_

_ « Il m'a emmené avec lui. Et puni pour mes continuelles interférences avec le temps et mes agissements avec vous. En plus de ce que j'ai fais... avec toi. Comme punition il m'a retiré mon équipement... Et on fait de rapide expérience sur moi, avant que je n'arrive à m'enfuir. Il appelle ça « inversion biologique »...»_

L'agent du FBI ne savait plus quoi répondre.

«_ Viens.. _»

Elle l'amena dans la chambre. Il ne portait plus qu'un simple pantalon et elle se souvint alors de ce corps musclé qui lui appartenait, il y a plusieurs heures, dans cette pièce.

_« Septembre, je suis vraiment désolée... Si j'avais su... »_

_ « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est moi, qui ai fait une erreur. »_

_ « Une... erreur ? » bégueilla-t-elle. _

_ « Mes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas dut. J'aurais dut faire comme les autres... »_

_ « Septembre... »_

_ « Je vais partir. »_

_ « Partir ? Où ça ? »_

_ « Je ne sais pas, je verrais »_

_ « Septembre je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas... Tu es comme nous maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ton intelligence est toujours intacte. Tu pourrais nous aider dans nos enquêtes »_

Elle parlait tellement vite qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

« _Je sais que c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui t'es poussé à te laisser aller à tes sentiments. A cause de ça tu as perdu tes pouvoirs... Mais, ne me laisse pas... »_

_ « J'ai encore mes pouvoirs... Mais d'ici environ 72h ils disparaîtront complètement _»

Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait dit quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait peur, de craquer encore une fois.

_« Hey... »_

Olivia tenta de l'approcher et déposa sa main sur sa joue. Il était assit là, sur son lit encore défait, et frissonnait au contact de la main de la femme qu'il aimait.

_« Septembre... allonge toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu te reposes. »_

Il obéit.

Elle s'allongea près de lui. Un long silence...

La jeune femme regarda l'observateur s'endormir de fatigue et ferma les yeux à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV**

**FIN**

* * *

**7h.** Le réveil sonna. Olivia se réveilla. Elle se tourna. Elle était seule. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau. Un bruit sourd, un bourdonnement... Des larmes. Des suffocations. Olivia s'écroula sur le sol, anéantie.

_De l'acier froid, de l'eau chaude._

L'agent Dunham était assise sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Des images lui revint... Elle se releva, ne voulant pas se souvenir.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée, ferma l'eau, puis sortie et s'habilla.

«_ Dunham ? _» … « _J'arrive tout de suite. _»

Une journée de travail passa, dans l'ambiance la plus morne qu'il soit. Elle rentra chez elle, vers 20h. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, posa ses affaires et sortit un verre du placard supérieur de sa cuisine. Elle y fit couler du Whisky. Cul sec. Un deuxième verre, d'une traite.

L'agent Dunham enchaîna les verres. C'est quand elle souleva à nouveau la bouteille qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vide.

Elle enleva sa veste puis sa chemise, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle passa devant sa chambre. Le lit était toujours défait. Elle décida de dormir dans le salon.

**21H. 21H30. 22H10. 22H22. 23H30. 1H. 3H12**...

Elle se leva, agacée, enfila sa veste en cuir et sortit, puis marcha... marcha...

Il était 5h quand elle rentra chez elle. La porte était ouverte. Une légère angoisse l'empoigna. Olivia entra dans l'appartement et, sur ses gardes, elle alluma la lumière. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux scrutaient la pièce tel un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie. Son entraînement dans l'enceinte du FBI y été pour quelque chose. Elle contourna la table de sa cuisine et s'arrêta nette.

Un homme, brun, gisait sur le sol, blessé.

Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. L'instinct prit le dessus :

« _Hey ! _» S'agenouilla-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

Elle empoigna le corps de l'homme afin de le retourner... se fut le choc.

« _S... Septembre ? _»

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de l'homme, toujours au sol.

« _Qu... Est ce que... »_

_ « Olivia... Désolé de ... »_

_ « Bouge pas ! _»

L'agent Dunham se leva précipitamment. A vrai dire, tellement confuse qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi faire.

« _Je vais appeler une ambulance _»

«_ Non ! » Il la saisit « S... s'il te plaît... ne... pas ça... Ne fais pas ça »_

_ « Tu dois être soigné, tu es à peine conscient ! »_

_ « Non... Je … devrais expliquer... je n'ai pas envie s'il te plaît. »_

Le changement physique de l'homme la troublait, mais son état la préoccupait d'avantage.

_« Ça va... Ça va aller »_

_ « D'accord, essaye de te lever »_

Septembre s'appuya sur une main et força pour se lever, il tenait son torse de l'autre. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue marine ouverte au col ainsi qu'un manteau noir. Sous l'œil inquiet de la jeune femme il se releva et la regarda.

Son regard n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours la même intensité, dégageait toujours la même tristesse. Olivia frissonna. Cet échange dura quelques minutes. Olivia se perdait totalement dans ses yeux. Il semblait souffrir, de tout son être. Ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes.

**Elle le trouvait beau.**

Il avait des cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage fin, tout juste rasé. Un regard bleu océan... Cette fusion se brisa lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Elle tendit une main vers son visage et lui caressa tendrement la joue comme si elle n'avait jamais posé les mains sur lui.

« _Septembre... _»

Il renifla et releva la tête. Il ne put contrôler ses larmes et certaines tombèrent doucement le long de ses joues.

«_ Il faut que je regarde ça. C'est peut être grave. »_

_ « D'accord... _»

L'observateur était appuyé contre le plan de travail d'Olivia. Cette dernière lui donna une serviette en papier pour nettoyer son nez et sa bouche, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à la blessure qu'il semblait avoir sur le ventre. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui demanda d'enlever son manteau. Il s'exécuta difficilement.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise. Il la regardait faire.

Olivia découvrit plusieurs hématomes et une entaille au niveau de ses abdominaux. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, recouverte de sang.

_« Septembre... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_ « Je... voulais... les retrouver. Je pensais que ce qu'il me restait de pouvoirs... me suffirait et... »_

Il vacilla.

« _Hey ! Septembre, ça va ? »_

Il s'écroula.

_« Oh ?! Réponds moi ! »_

Il arrivait à peine à parler.

_« Je... suis... comme vous maintenant. Humain. »_

Il s'évanouit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était allongé, torse nu sur un lit. Il toucha son ventre, il avait un bandage. Il tourna légèrement la tête à droite : **5h56**. Puis à gauche Il aperçût une lumière assez floue. Olivia était dans la salle de bain, elle nettoyait la chemise de l'observateur. Quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'arrêta et alla le rejoindre.

* * *

«_ Ça va mieux ? »_

_ « Un peu oui »_ Il se redressa.

_« Reste allongé, tu dois te reposer. Tu t'es écroulé de fatigue, il faut tu manges quelque chose. »_

_ « Peut être plus tard... Olivia je suis désolé. Pour tout ça. Le mal que tu as ressentit. La souffrance... »_

_ « Tu va repartir c'est ça ? »_

_ « Ne le prend pas comme ça s'il te plaît. »_

_« Quoi ?! Comment oses tu me dire ça ! Tu es parti, après ce qu'on avait vécu, après ce que tu m'as dit... après... »_

Elle avala sa salive. Il en profita pour parler.

_« Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. »_

_ « J'étais là moi. »_

_ « Justement... Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça ni qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. »_

_ « Mais je suis mêlée à ça ! C'est de ma faute ! »_

_ « Non. C'est moi qui ai craqué. Pour toi. Si je suis parti c'est …. parce que je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce que j'allais devenir, ce que je suis devenu. Je... J'allais perdre mes pouvoirs. Je... ne pourrais plus faire tout ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée... que ne je pourrais plus jamais te protéger comme je le faisais avant. Tout m'a... envahit, c'était étrange et douloureux. Puis j'ai commencé petit à petit à changer. L'effet de l'absence du dispositif, je pense... J'ai eu ce sentiment étrange... que je ne te méritais pas. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais... »_

Olivia restait sans voix. Elle était touchée.

_« Septembre... je... tu n'as pas besoin de... pouvoirs ou autre dispositif pour être avec moi. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi, pas de tes pouvoirs. Cette nuit passée avec toi... C'est... toi, ce que tu es... et tu es toujours le même. Tu as changé physiquement et biologiquement mais tu es toujours le même. Tu es... humain. Tu es vulnérable mais tu es le même homme et c'est tout ce qui importe. »_

Elle fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Il baissa la tête avec un léger sourire.

_« J'aime beaucoup … »_

_ « Merci... »_ Répondit-il touché.

_« Reste avec moi Septembre » _Il leva la tête, se mordit les lèvres. _« Je veux oublier... tout ça. »_

_« Embrasse moi Olivia. »_

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa d'une manière différente de d'habitude. Elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Un baiser à la fois doux et puissant. Un baiser qui voulait dire « **Je suis là **»

Il approfondit en l'entraînant au dessus de lui « **Je te veux **».

Olivia se laissa faire, enivrée. C'est quand elle caressa son torse qu'elle reprit conscience. Il trembla. Elle s'arrêta.

« _Excuse moi... »_

_ « C'est rien, continue... »_

_ « Non je... On devrait pas. Tu es blessé et encore fatigué. C'est risqué de... »_

_ « T'en fais pas... ça va aller... »_

Elle s'appuya doucement sur son torse, la tête posée au creux de sa nuque.

« _Je te veux Septembre. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes »_

_ «Je suis là. Je ne partirais pas. _» Il posa une main sur le dos nu de la jeune femme. « _Laisse toi aller maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas..._ »

Olivia se redressa légèrement et embrassa le cou de l'observateur. De plus en plus sensuellement. Il gémissait doucement, ce qui motivait Olivia à continuer. Elle descendit sur son épaule qu'elle mordait tendrement tout en passant ses mains sur son corps. Elle continua ses baisers sur le haut de son torse et descendit vers le bas de son ventre en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Septembre posa ses mains tremblantes de désir sur le corps de sa partenaire. Il respirait de plus en plus vite sous le traitement de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

_« Tu vas me rendre fou... »_

Un gémissement de contentement se fit entendre comme seule réponse.

«_ J'ai envie de toi Olivia »_

Il prit les devants. Il la saisit par la taille et la retourna fermement, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Olivia Dunham se lécha les lèvres. Lèvres que Septembre s'empressa de saisir. Il la mordit doucement en humant son parfum. Il la pénétra immédiatement et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

«_ Je t'aime tellement... »_

_ « Septembre... _»

Elle gémissait son nom et s'essoufflait de plus en plus. Ses ongles parcouraient le dos humide de son amant. Elle les remontait ensuite dans ses cheveux. Une fusion intense. Inoubliable.

Septembre s'allongea prés d'Olivia qui se blottit contre lui.

* * *

«_ Ça va ? _» Demanda-t-elle en déposant doucement une main sur son ventre.

« _Oui... de légères douleurs mais je suis plus endurant qu'il n'y paraît. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

_ « Septembre ? »_

_ «Mh ? »_

_ « Je t'aime ! »_


End file.
